


Can I be obnoxious and title this "Sugar, we're going down?" No? Okay.

by dystopia



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopia/pseuds/dystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's girlfriend teaches him about the wonders of oral sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I be obnoxious and title this "Sugar, we're going down?" No? Okay.

So apparently her friends at school told her that she absolutely must try this. You don’t know what you're missing. Just ask Ryan to do it for you.

Great. 

So here I am, on my bed, at my house, where my dad could be home anytime now, head between my girlfriend’s thighs, completely terrified. I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing. I wish her stupid friends would have sent her home from school with an instruction manual or something. I can’t tell her that I’m completely clueless or she might laugh and break up with me and that would not be good because then no more sex for me. 

Okay Ryan, you can do this. Kiss her thighs. Take a deep breath. This isn’t brain surgery. Of course it isn’t; I’d probably be better at that. I like science. Okay, she’s looking down at me now, she knows I don’t know what I’m doing. 

I keep kissing the insides of her legs, moving up a little each time. I reach my hands up and wrap my fingers around the strings of her underwear, pulling them down the outsides of her thighs. I pull them completely off one leg and leave them to dangle around her other ankle. No sense in taking them all the way off, she’s probably going to make me stop this nonsense in a minute anyway, once she realizes that I’m an inadequate lover.

I move down a little on the bed and lie on my stomach. I should probably get comfortable, who knows how long I might be down here for. I put my head back where it was except now there’s no barrier, just my face and her. I have definitely never been this close before. Sure, my dick has been inside there quite a few times, but I’ve never looked this closely before. It’s not so scary. I shyly poke my tongue out a little, just to taste. It’s a little weird, not bad, just different, and kind of exciting. 

I start licking gently up one of her lips. It’s already wet, which is good because my mouth is definitely a little dry right now. I lick my lips and continue, this time licking up the other side. Her hips move a bit. Maybe I’m tickling her. This could be fun. I move my hands up to grab her legs and lift them from underneath so I can get a better position. I continue tracing my tongue along the outside, firmer this time. I stop at the top and drag my tongue across her clit. I know how to do this. I’m sure I’ve gotten her off before, but I was using my hands, not my tongue. 

Hands, good thought Ry. I remove one of my hands from the back of her knee and bring it up to help, using two of my fingers to trace her lips and push them apart slightly. My tongue goes back to her clit. I’ve heard people talking about tracing the letters of the alphabet. I try that, but once I get to ‘E’ I feel pretty stupid and it doesn’t seem to be working. Maybe circles. I spread my fingers a little wider and trace circles around her. 

“Ryan, keep doing that,” she whispers.

Finally, direction, thank you. I press my tongue a little harder against her, the tip flicking across her clit with each circle. She seems to like that best because each time I hit it, her hips raise a little off the bed. My tongue is getting tired, maybe side-to-side will do. I use the underside of my tongue and flicker it back and forth rapidly. 

Score! She’s kind of grabbing the back of my head now and pushing me down harder against her. This is fucking hot. I’m definitely hard. I have no choice but to move my mouth deeper into her. My lips close around her clit and I suck gently, not stopping my tongue in the process. 

“Oh God Ryan. Oh fuck...”

She’s definitely moaning now and thrusting her hips against my mouth. I move my two fingers down from where they are holding her open and push them inside. This I know how to do. I twist my wrist around and curl my fingers back a little, pressing up, my tongue still flicking against her clit. Who knew I was such a multi-tasker? Everything is so wet now. I can feel my own saliva rolling down onto the palm of my hand. I don’t even care. This may be one of the hottest things I have ever been a part of. I can’t help but rock my hips down against the bed. 

Her thighs are starting to tremble a little. She pushes my face down a little harder, her hips coming up off the bed, her thighs tightening. Then, I feel her stomach contract and she’s pulsating around my fingers. My cock twitches and I press it harder against the bed. God, I just want to fuck her right now so bad. She lifts my head back gently after she’s caught her breath and she’s looking down at me like I’m the most amazing thing on the planet. I love her. She pulls me up to kiss her and I’m sure I look ridiculous so I wipe my mouth and chin with the back of my hand as I crawl up the bed. I completely ignore my urgent need to get off and kiss her gently. She kisses back as if to say ‘thank you.’ 

‘Oh, you’re very welcome baby,’ my kiss says back to her, but my brain is shouting ‘please touch me before I come in my pants!’


End file.
